


Fall Apart for Me

by accol



Category: Supernatural, True Blood
Genre: Biting, Bondage, M/M, Multi, Painplay, Prostitution, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True Blood x Supernatural crossover drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: Godric/Dean | Dean wants to taste Godric all over, and Godric can't find any reason why he shouldn’t. Rimming, and mutual feeding of blood please._

Dean’s brother was the one around whom vampires needed to exercise caution; but here Dean was, eyes stroking along the line of Godric’s neck and tongue wetting his lips.  

“I feel your gaze,” Godric said softly, “and it speaks to my blood.”  

He was upon Dean then, moving Dean’s clothes aside and dragging his fangs down the gently rippling expanse of his torso; a quick motion opened his jeans, and another abandoned them beside the bed.  Godric’s tongue was not as gentle as his lips though, thrusting immediately inside of his hole and loosening him in seconds.  Dean’s hands grasped, pulling at Godric’s back and then his waist, grappling to turn him and bending to push his own tongue across Godric’s ass; he trembled and convulsed with pleasure as Godric’s fangs slid into the flesh of his inner thigh, and Godric’s tender body went rigid when Dean’s blunt teeth did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: Godric/Dean - Top!Dean . “I Love how you fall apart for me”_

His forearm was across Godric’s throat like he’d run and kill again and again until Dean had to gank him; Dean drilled into him, trying not to look into those deep, blue eyes that showed every one of Godric’s emotions so clearly, and clearly this was no punishment for the vampire. Godric’s body shook with every thrust, with every wave of pleasure as they crescendoed together; Dean risked a look and his rapid breaths caught behind the lump in his throat.

Dean shook off the split-second paralysis from the beauty below him, gritting through the way that Godric’s face had slackened with pleasure, how his fangs had descended to gleam in the pale light of the motel room, and how his cock was hard between them as Dean fucked deeper. 

There was no fight left in Godric, Dean suddenly realized as Godric came, clenching around Dean’s cock as he continued to slide into Godric’s pliant body; no one had ever come apart under him so completely.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: Godric/Dean - Top!Godric - “I thought you didn’t want to get bitten during sex” - “Shut up and fucking bite me”_

Godric’s hand was cool on the center of Dean’s chest, pressing hard as he crouched over his bare form, his swirling tattoos stark against his pale skin in an ancient mirror of Dean’s own protective mark.  His ass brushed against Dean’s cock, an intentional tease to make Dean strain against his hold, his blood pumping faster and faster, into a torrent of eagerness beneath his tanned skin.  Dean held Godric’s hips, pulling them down to thrust inside him with a hard exhale of barely reined pleasure; he turned his head to the side, baring the throbbing vessels of his neck.

Godric’s fangs snapped down, the echo of every heartbeat making them surge with the need to taste, to feel the rush of Dean’s orgasm in the red as he fucked into Godric’s ass, spilling life into him.  

“Do it,” Dean growled, canting his shoulders upward, reaching for the piercing caress of Godric’s mouth, his cock pistoning as the ecstasy raced through them both.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: Dean/Godric/Sam - Sam and Dean pick up a small guy at a bar but haven’t expected to be dominated both at the same time and actually loving it._

He was preternaturally quiet, that should have been their first warning, but one glimpse of those tattoos past the neckline of his loose shirt and Sam knew Dean was gonna want the kid; Sam was right about Dean, wrong about the kid… who was definitely no regular twink trolling for a bar hook-up.

“That’s it,” Godric said gently, but the force behind his words bowled the Winchesters over hard enough that they stumbled out of their clothes and onto their knees for this man’s pleasure.  “Lick him open until he is ready for me.”

Sam watched Godric stroke his uncut cock for a long moment before doing as he was told, pushing his tongue in Dean’s hole, one hand on Dean’s back to hold him down and one hand squeezing his own dick to keep from coming on the spot.

“Enough.  Sit there and watch until it’s your turn,” Godric finally said, pointing at the motel’s other bed as he mounted a whimpering Dean.  Dean’s teeth tore the pillowcase as he took the rapid thrusts, and it was then Sam finally realized who they were dealing with.   


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Godric/Sam, bloodplay, Sam found that vampire blood is even better for his strength and addiction than Demon blood and Godric is happy to supply if he gets something in return for it._

The surge of power came from a single, thick drop; Sam became all hard muscle and focus, nostrils flaring with his need to overpower something, to bend someone to his will. Godric ran the power-giving fingertip across Sam’s lower lip, painting it red, and then flicking out his tongue to lick away his taste; Godric’s body surged too, responding to the animal need that roiled inside this young man. Both of them struggled with dark and light, and both of them succumbed to it; tonight, in each other’s grappling embrace, they could sum into a greater combination that was neither dark nor light, but raw lust.

Sam’s body was rigid and supple, hard angles and soft curves, youthful carelessness and an older man’s heavy burdens; Godric reveled in his touch, throwing his head back as he rode Sam into a blur of slick thrusts and sweaty, clawing grasps. He clenched around Sam’s length as his fangs pierced Sam’s shoulder; he came as Sam’s blunt teeth tore into his pale skin.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: Sam/Godric - Top!Sam - Sam likes to manhandle Godric who gets off on that._

Something dark and sinister flitted through Sam’s eyes, and Godric felt it in Sam’s hulking grip as he pinned him to the ground.  His breath came as though he was a bull, hot and snorting along the white line of Godric’s neck, a single thought clear in Sam’s mind:   _ dominate _ .  Godric reveled in the ambiguity of this man — half overgrown pet, half surging id — and he saw his own ways reflected back upon him, good and evil warring within them both, tonight tipping over into brutality as Sam thrust hard into Godric’s hole, his massive body wrapping Godric’s in a grip so strong that it was barely human.  Sam’s fingertips squeezed painfully into Godric’s shoulderblades as Sam switched his grip, turning Godric over like a child’s plaything and sending tremors through every millimeter of Godric’s body with the endlessly deep strokes of his cock.  His hole warmed to Sam’s touch and his cock leaked beneath him, dripping to the ground as Sam lost himself to the darkness above Godric’s pale white form.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: Lucifer and Godric, The Vampire likes being handled roughly and Lucifer is just happy to give it to him, Painplay and rough sex_

“You’re right, you know,” Lucifer said in his slow, eternally smug and threatening way that was a torture in and of itself.  “You  _do_ deserve this.”

The chains burned Godric’s skin like they were made from a frozen sun, but he should have known… this was the first of God’s angels, and Lucifer was born to shine that brightly, enough to sear the last vestiges of Godric’s humanity from him with a single, cold touch.  But his eyes were gentle and his smile was genuine as he slid into Godric, taking him through the pain with deep thrusts that struck his prostate with every stroke until the ache and the pleasure were one blinding force.  

“I deserve worse,” Godric whispered, his voice cracking as he simultaneously wallowed in his need to be punished and prompted Lucifer for ever more.

“You shall have it then,” Lucifer said, a note of kindness winding through it all as he slapped Godric’s cock, still fucking deeper and deeper, both of them having forever to atone for their sins, and both of them having forever to sin again.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: Castiel/Godric : Godric wants to worship Castiel for what he is and Castiel wants to see the boy smile_

Godric didn’t have to search deeply within himself to know why he chose to wear this white tunic; it was a reflection of who he wanted to be.  Most days he was terrified though he hid it well, terrified of the fate that would meet him after this long life of darkness.  That’s why Godric clung to the angel, kissing every inch of his skin with desperate lips: he wanted to be like Castiel, he wanted Castiel to somehow cleanse him, and he simultaneously wanted to devour him whole like the final feast after thousands who’d come before.   

Castiel raised him to his feet, pulling him from his knees and into an embrace, covering his mouth with a soft kiss, one that showed no fear of his fangs or the evil that lived inside of him.  He stripped away Godric’s clothes and his full lips curved into a smile of eagerness as he looked Godric over, bare before him, stripped of all illusions and still perfect in the eyes of this angel.  As he slipped inside Godric, his wings unfurled and Godric finally felt the darkness ebb.  


	9. Chapter 9

_Anonymous asked: Sam Winchester/Jason Stackhouse; Two addicts who find something else to do to feed their cravings_

They both felt the itch for the blood, and they both knew in their heart of hearts that it’d kill ‘em if they didn’t stop and soon.  Sam found Jason that way, twitching over his beer, peeling the label off with chewed fingernails; his hand found the sweat-dirty back of Jason’s neck and squeezed.  

They rolled out into the night behind Merlotte’s, bumping over a trash can as they clawed at each other and fucking to the buzzing sound of the back light, throwing shadows everywhere but not letting them hide from each other’s raw need.  Jason mewled when Sam pushed inside, driving himself back onto Sam’s cock and hopin’ beyond hope this would take the edge off.  He spit in his hand and stroked himself hard and fast, feeling the sharp pain of Sam’s fingertips on his shoulders like it was the sun-bright meadow that Amy had shown him; Sam’s grunt sounded distant and Jason pushed away the guilt at usin’ him like this, feeling the unsatisfying, fizzling flare of his orgasm.  


	10. Chapter 10

_Anonymous asked: Chuck/Jason :: hooker!AU, Chuck can spot a whore looking for a john a mile away, and this one is just too pretty to pass up_

Chuck had only gone out for milk and porno magazines from the corner store, but there might as well have been a spotlight shining down on the guy leaning up against the wall next to the door.  He looked Chuck over and smiled, all white teeth and too-tight jeans; Chuck didn’t know if the guy noticed his slippers (he was just running out for a second, so he hadn’t really bothered to put on real clothes) but Muscles McTighterson over here definitely sent out the  _ready and willing for only $99.95_ signal.

“Hey, come here often?” The blond asked, chewing gum like he was a kid in front of a candy store… except that was what Chuck was right now:  facing a guy who wanted him, even if it was only for the wad of cash in his pocket, and Chuck could  _have_ him.  

“Um,” Chuck said, freezing on the curb while the guy looked him over, pausing on Chuck’s dick and making a satisfied noise in the back of his throat, and then Chuck fished out his money and proffered it in his palm.  “I don’t need any porno magazines?”

The guy smiled, nodding toward his pick-up truck and a good time.


	11. Chapter 11

_Anonymous asked: Dean/Jason :: There’s something about Jason that Dean just can’t resist_

It was probably because he looked like the down home, country boy version of a music video girl… except he’d be on the hood of the General Lee with that horn blaring as he made sex eyes at you.  He caught Dean staring from the other end of the bar, and he took a slow pull off his beer, wiping a drip off his mouth with the back of his hand as his blue eyes met Dean’s.  

“I caught you starin’, stranger.  Got something you want to talk about?”  Jason leaned close to talk next to Dean’s cheek, his drawl mixing with the twang from the jukebox, and the scent of cologne stirring everything up with the alcohol in Dean’s system until every smooth line he’d ever delivered in a dive bar evaporated from his brain.

Dean turned, his lips finding Jason’s stubbled cheek but completely unable to find the right words to say  _ yeah, let’s fuck out back _ .

“Shy?”  Jason looked at him and smiled.  “I can fix that.  Let me show you something.  I think it’s in my truck,” he grinned and then chugged the rest of his beer, nudging Dean to do the same.  


	12. Chapter 12

_Anonymous asked: EricXCrowley _ Crowley finds someone who can outsass and outsmart him, which turns him on more than it actually should._

“You really need to find better employees,” Eric said, quietly laughing at Crowley from his tacky throne in his tacky nightclub, his tacky bimbo of a sidekick raising an eyebrow as if to emphasize his point.  

The worst part was that Eric Northman was correct, and they all knew it; in this damp, oozing corner of Louisiana, Northman was effectively king and Crowley was an interloper with a tailored suit, an attitude problem, and zero remaining underlings within a hundred mile radius thanks to Ms. Bimbo.  And yet, Crowley’s eyes traced the long legs of the vampire from ankle to crotch and imagined himself on his knees there, nose shoved against his cock as he inhaled Northman’s scent; he imagined himself following his orders, sucking and being fucked, strung up for all to see with his cock in a cage and a plug in his ass…

“Pam, would you have guessed that the King of Hell would get so aroused by being put in his place?” Eric smiled, and the hungry look on his face went straight to Crowley’s hardening cock.  


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dubcon

_Anonymous asked: Eric/Dean, dubcon, top!Eric, Bondage_

Dean eyed his sawed-off where it laid, torn from his hands, on the blood-stained floor; he tested the leather bands that circled his wrists and grunted in frustration when it was clear he was going nowhere.  Eric picked up the gun, running his loose fist down the barrel and back up again before he laid it neatly on the table beside a whole array of sex dungeon stuff… this was like Alastair, but obnoxiously more handsome.

“I bet you’re a freakin’ Virgo, aren’t you?” Dean spat as Eric slowly cut open Dean’s t-shirt; he didn’t want to be enjoying this but there were a few things on that table that had piqued Dean’s curiosity… and apparently Dean had a hard time resisting tall, pale, and menacing.

Eric’s low laugh vibrated through the thin skin at the side of Dean’s neck as Eric inhaled him.  “I do like things tidy.  Wrapped up in a bow, you might say.  But,” Eric said, dragging his fangs across Dean’s bare shoulder and curling his long fingers around the bulge in Dean’s jeans, “I think this will get a little messy.”


End file.
